


untitled.

by xingsass



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingsass/pseuds/xingsass
Summary: hyunsuk is insecure about everything but jinyoung proves him wrong, that he's perfect the way he is.





	1. Chapter 1

hyunsuk looks at himself in the mirror, "i look fat in this shirt jinyoungie". jinyoung pauses his game and runs towards hyunsuk, "hyunnie you're not fat at all what are you saying?"  
"i-i've been seeing a lot of comments lately, people discrediting my talent and only focusing on my looks."  
"babe, you're perfect, who the fuck called you fat im gonna kill them"  
"s-some comments on naver" hyunsuk hiccupped, almost crying.  
jinyoung then gave him a strong hug and whispered in hyun's ears "you. are. perfect. babe, people are just jealous of you and your perfection."  
hyunsuk looked at him and hugged jinyoung back "i love you so much youngie." jinyoung chuckled and pecked hyun on the nose, then on his lips, leaving a trail of kisses. "i love you so much hyun, dont ever think you're hideous or not enough."


	2. the second chapter kill wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk additional jyp x yg shit?

jyp kisses yg's cheek and they get married

 

 

 

the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo hoes heres a second chap because i wanna stay relevant jk <3


	3. HOW

ok so,, WHY DID THIS GET ALMOST 1K HITS IM CRYINGF AND 42 KUDOS WHY THE HELL KWJJS IM   
but anyways thanks so much for reading this fic which i spent legit 5 minutes on!! icb

**Author's Note:**

> yall this fic is a joke dont blocc me pls, also my twt is @guaninelin bc why not self promo


End file.
